Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
Description of Related Art
In the recent years, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have become popular in general and commercial lighting applications. As light sources, LEDs have many advantages including the aspects of low energy consumption, long lifetime, small size, and fast switching, and hence conventional illuminant technology, such as incandescent lamps, is gradually replaced by LEDs. In an LED, when electrons and holes recombine across the band gap in the active layer, the recombination energy is emitted in the form of photons. This recombination mechanism is the so-called radiative recombination.
In an LED display uses an array contains large quantity of micro-size LEDs. In order to provide an adequate brightness (e.g., about 500 nits-3000 nits), the emitting energy of each of the LEDs usually must be well controlled. Otherwise, the brightness of the LED display will be too high. To control the emitting energy and maintaining the efficiency and uniformity of the display are important.